Douglas Ramsey
Douglas "Doug" Ramsey (also known as Cypher) was a Human Mutant who served as a member of the New Mutants. Biography Early life Doug Ramsey was born in New York on August 16, 1994 to Philip and Sheila Ramsey. Doug's father was a lawyer in Salem Center who had helped Xavier sort out the legal aspects of setting up the School for Gifted Youngsters years before, though he was unaware that Xavier was a mutant, nor that any of his students were either. Doug grew up in Salem Center and became friends with Kitty Pryde, the X-Man Ariel, who he met after she moved to Westchester County to join Professor Xavier's school. Both shared an interest in computers and video games which brought them closer together. Recruitment into the New Mutants Professor Xavier believed that Doug was a mutant, but took no action to recruit him for the school. Emma Frost made the same discovery and did attempt to recruit him, offering him a scholarship to the Massachusetts Academy in hope of inducting him into her adolescent Hellions, to serve the Hellfire Club's sinister needs. Doug began spending time with Kitty and together they hacked Project Wideawake files. Pryde accompanied Ramsey on a trip to the Academy for his final interview. Believing Emma to be in a coma, Kitty still didn't trust Frost at all due to past experiences and this time was no different. The White Queen captured Kitty and she was later saved by the New Mutants. Ultimately, Ramsey ended up not attending the school. While Douglas became a friend to the New Mutants children, they kept their mutant powers and costumed personas from him. However, one night when the New Mutants were alone in the mansion, the techno-organic alien, Warlock, arrived and battled the New Mutants in the confusion that erupted. The mutants asked Ramsey for help in communicating with the alien, and revealed their secrets to him. Douglas succeeded in talking with Warlock, and both the alien and Ramsey soon joined the team. Ramsey chose the code-name Cypher, as his mutant ability allowed him to decipher codes and languages. In the School for Gifted Youngsters, the New Mutants were tutored by Professor X and trained in the use of their powers in the Danger Room. Warlock and Cypher shared a close bond, often sticking close together in battle. Doug often felt useless in battle, even though his powers often came more in handy then others. Death Legacy Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends Warlock Romances Kitty Pryde Allison Crestmere Rahne Sinclair Powers and Abilities Powers Omnilingual Translation: Cypher was a hyper-linguist, and had a superhuman facility for translating any language, spoken or written, human or alien in origin. His superhuman skill also extended to his great facility in deciphering codes and computer languages as well as understanding hidden intentions and body language. Cypher's skills were such that he was once able to make great headway in translating the written language of an extraterrestrial race in a matter of minutes. Cypher's talent was an intuitive one which worked on a subconscious level, whereas others would have to work out a translation consciously, step by step. Rather than working the problem out step by step, in his conscious mind, Cypher instead subconsciously solved the problem. Hence, Cypher could reach the correct solution by means that appeared to be leaps of logic, and he himself may not have been consciously aware of the entire process by which he reached the right answer. Abilities Trained hand-to-hand combatant: Gifted intelligence: Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:New Mutants Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:People from New York